Recessed light fixtures are in wide-spread use. Typically, they are installed in a ceiling and direct light downward to the floor. Although recessed lights provide more indirect lighting than other types of light fixtures, the light source is often still readily visible from many different positions in the room. This glare can be unsightly and may cause discomfort to persons in the room.